The Mark of Arceus
by Pikacraft
Summary: Everyone gained a mark before going on their journey. But there was one mark surrounded by a legend, The Mark of Arceus. Only one person, the Chosen One, would gain the mark and they would be the one to restore the balance of people and pokemon. This legend has been considered a myth by most, until today.
1. Character Bios

Character Bios:

(Please note that not all abilities are power based. Some include Agility, Wisdom and other day to day abilities.)

* * *

Name: Ash Sacha Ketchum

Age: 10

Height: 4 ft 11 inches

Outfit: XY Series clothing

Starter: Ralts

Mark: Arceus

Abilities: (All are locked except Agility and Pokémon Translation until further notice) Agility, Pokémon Translation, Aura, Elemental heart, Heal pulse, Plate Switch and Judgement.

About: Ash is a ten year old kid who loves pokémon with all of his heart and the main protagonist of our story. He always puts others before himself and cares deeply about all, even criminals if they have a good side. His father was a pokémon trainer until he disappeared when Ash was five. Delia, Ash's mother, is a well-known member of the International Secret Police and has to go on constant business trips/missions. When Delia is on a trip, Ash stays with Professor Oak and his grandson Gary, who acts like Ash's older brother. Ash has always had a talent of bonding with pokémon quickly and also is well-known for being an excellent tree climber as he has been compared to every monkey or climbing pokémon in the world. Ash can easily get himself into trouble but is a reliable and dependable person, apart from if he doesn't have a map!

* * *

Name: Delia "Blue" Melody Ketchum

Age: 29 and a quarter

Height: 5ft 3 inches

Outfit: Normal clothing from the anime at home. Shirt, trousers, trench coat and fedora whilst on the job.

Starter: Azurill (Now fully evolved)

Mark: Vaporeon

Abilities: Agility, Sharp senses, Hacker and Stealth.

About: Delia is a very happy go lucky person when she is not working. She cares a lot about her son and has a huge love for her job. She works alongside Agent Looker as a co-worker and not an apprentice as many people believe. Her Agent/codename is Blue due to her love of water types and the fact her partner is an Azumarill. She knows that her job could have some consequences with her family but she knows that her son can do anything he puts his mind too. Delia is seen as a cool mum by many, but all mums have their embarrassing side. Right, Ash?

* * *

Name: Gareth "Gary" Green Oak

Age: 10 ½

Height: 5ft

Starter: Squirtle

Outfit: Diamond and Pearl clothing

Mark: Alakazam

Abilities: Quick thinking, Strategizing, Wisdom and Empathy.

About: Gary is a boy who can have a cocky side but never uses it on his best friend, Ash. His parents have been in another region for years and he lives with his grandfather because of it although he still has contact with his parents. Since Delia had to leave Ash with the Oaks when she was on missions, Gary grew a brotherly bond with his best friend. Gary even convinced his grandfather to clear out the second study to make a bedroom for his "Little brother". Gary has always been clever, teaching Ash everything he knows. Gary waited behind so he could leave at the same time as his best friend. He may be a jerk to others; but to Ash and Professor Oak, Gary is a great person to be around.

* * *

Name: Samuel "Sam/Sammy" Harold Oak

Age: 50 and 3 months

Height: 5ft 1 inch

Outfit: Normal clothing from the anime.

Starter: Charmander (Now fully evolved)

Mark: Celebi

Abilities: Time Travel, Voice of the Forest, Nature's gift, Telekinesis and Wisdom.

About: Samuel started his journey 40 years ago after gaining the mark of Celebi, who he met a short while after. After a few years he trained to be a pokémon professor and gained the title not long after. He cares a lot about his grandson, Gary, and the second edition to the Oaks, Ash. Samuel acts like the grandfather Ash never had and is always kind and caring, although he can be a bit stern at times. When pokémon come up into a conversation, he gets interested right away. As well as his research, Samuel likes to write poetry in his free time.

* * *

Name: Brock "Brocko" Gravel Harrison

Age: 15 and 10 months

Height: 5ft 8 Inches

Outfit: Diamond and Pearl clothing

Starter: Onix

Mark: Golem

Abilities: Culinary skills, Wisdom, Strategizing and Leadership.

About: Brock is a guy looking for love and fails at it, miserably fails at it. He treats his friends with kindness and respect and is not the kind of guy who is quick to judge. Brock tries to think outside the box when looking at something. Brock is the Pewter City Gym leader and lives in his home with his nine other brothers and sisters, who are taken care of by Brock's parents. Brock wants to be a Pokémon Breeder but the Gym is holding him down so he finds comfort in his best friends Iris and Cilan. Brock is up for any challenge that comes his way, but you better watch out Brock! A certain someone is coming to challenge you!

* * *

Name: Iris Bloom Dragoni

Age: 13 ½

Height: 5ft 4 inches

Outfit: Black and White clothing

Starter: Axew

Mark: Haxorus

Abilities: Agility, Sixth Sense, Medical Practise and Survival Skills.

About: Iris is a wild child from the Village of Dragons. She has an attitude problem and calls a few people "Little Kids" but is very caring towards friends. She has always had a love of dragon types, even from being little and was glad to find out her mark was that of a Dragon type. Iris' parents are dragon masters which is what she plans to be someday. Iris is good with natural remedies and is quite agile although she may be second best when it comes to trees. Iris tries her hardest at everything and is a nice person to have as a friend, when her Sixth Sense isn't playing up.

* * *

Name: Cilan Graze Griffith

Age: 15 ½

Height: 5ft 6 inches

Outfit: Black and White clothing

Starter: Pansage

Mark: Lilligant

Abilities: Culinary skills, Wisdom, Detective's Perspective and Observation skills.

About: Cilan is a pokémon connoisseur with a bit of a flare. He is one of the Striaton City gym leaders in Unova along with his two brothers. Cilan is also an amateur detective and has met many an ISP Agent including Agent Blue, who is Ash's mum, Delia. Cilan has a vast knowledge which includes information about ancient myths and legends. That includes the legend about the Mark of Arceus. Cilan can be a bit over the top sometimes but it is all a part of his "recipe", as he would say. And having a good navigator like Cilan around is a good idea, when _someone_ loses the map.

* * *

Name: James Hubert Worthington

Age: 17 and 7 months

Height: 6ft

Outfit: Team Rocket Uniform (White)

Starter: Koffing

Mark: Sableye

Abilities: Perseverance, Loyalty, cunning and Rocket Agent Field skills.

About: James used to live in a wealthy family until a series of events made him want his freedom and he joined Team Rocket. He and his partner, Jessie, are tasked to steal rare and valuable pokémon for Team Rocket but things don't always go to plan. Ash and Ralts will make sure of that! James is also interested in Archaeology and has a good idea on the legend behind the Mark of Arceus. James' loyalty has stayed with the boss even when James doubted the plans the boss has thought up of. James also has a great and friendly relationship with his two team mates; Jessie and Meowth.

* * *

Name: Jessica "Jessie" Mirabella Miyamoto

Age: 17 and 4 months

Height: 5ft 9 inches

Outfit: Team Rocket Uniform (White)

Starter: Ekans

Mark: Litwick

Abilities: Perseverance, Loyalty, cunning and Rocket Agent Field skills.

About: Jessie never had the best of childhoods. Her mother was a Team Rocket agent who disappeared whilst searching for Mew. She was knocked out of many schools and then she joined Team Rocket. Jessie finally found a partner she could deal with and along with Meowth became part of a trio. Jessie uses her cunning to get herself out of bad situations. She also has a great love of the theatre and wants to be an actress someday. Jessie, unlike James, does not have total faith in the boss after the mission he sent her mother on ended badly but still will do anything for his gratitude like her other team mates. She has changed dramatically since she had joined Team Rocket but still has that attitude that is, if something needs to be done, get a man to do it.

* * *

Name: Meowth

Age: 4 poke years

Height: 1ft 4 inches

Outfit: None! "... Pokémon get to go naked." Quote by Meowth from Pokémon 4 ever

Starter: N/A

Mark: N/A

Abilities: Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Pokémon Translation and Wisdom.

About: Meowth learned how to speak English to impress a girl Meowth called Meowzie, who declined him. Meowth joined Team Rocket for a new start but annoyed the boss no end. He was assigned with Jessie and James as a Rocket Field Agent. Since then Meowth has helped the two in nefarious schemes including theft of pokémon and valuable items. The trio's balloon is in the shape of a Meowth to symbolise the tie with Meowth, and plus it was the cheapest balloon on sale! Meowth has always wanted to be the boss' 'Top Cat' and dreams of one day taking the place of Giovanni's Persian. Meowth also has fantasies of what the boss would do with the pokemon they plan to steal and they almost always end with the trio getting rich. Meowth is the brains behind the trio and builds the many robots they use.

* * *

Name: Giovanni Mario Valerio

Age: 38

Height: 6ft 1 inch

Outfit: XY clothing.

Starter: Meowth (Now fully evolved)

Mark: Aerodactyl

Abilities: Cunning, Leadership, Planning and Persuasion.

About: Giovanni is the Viridian City gym leader and leader of Team Rocket, which he took over for his mother. Giovanni has a huge interest in legendary pokémon and knows well about the legends and myths of the world. He has the dream of world domination and is trying to find every way possible of achieving his dream. Giovanni used to love Delia when they were younger but he found out that she was an Agent for the ISP and they broke up instantly. Giovanni is proud to be the owner of Team Rocket and greatly proud of his evil side.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mark and The Starter

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to a story I had the idea for ages ago but never got around to writing. Anyway, I am writing chapters for my other stories. I just don't know how to continue most of them. But in the case of Aura Of Life, I know how to continue it but can't get it down in writing. ARGH!**

**Gary: Is she normally like this?**

**Ash: Yeah, I've just gotten used to it.**

**Pikacraft: Boys! Anyway... hope you enjoy this story. The character bios are in the front and here we go!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Mark and the Starter.**_

The mark. Everyone over the age of ten had it. On a child's tenth birthday, they would get their starter and their mark would be revealed by being etched onto their arm for eternity during an ancient procedure. Like a lifelong, never fading tattoo. Some lucky children were chosen and given the mark of a legendary. People who had legendary marks had the powers of that specific legendary. Out of all the legendaries in the world, only one hadn't given their mark. That legendary was Arceus, the God and creator of the universe. Legends stated that the Mark of Arceus would only show on one person, who would have the purest of hearts, the kindest of emotions and the power to overcome adversity. That person would be the Chosen One. Of course, that hasn't happened yet but it will, and soon…

**(T.M.O.A)**

The sun was slowly rising into the sky in the early morning above the sleepy town of Pallet. Today was the day that four new trainers would leave the comfort of their home town and explore the world. A new rule stated that children could only catch one pokémon from each region in origin. For the past few years, pokémon from other regions have been showing up all over the place making it easier to get a team of six. In Pallet town, Professor Oak handed out the three starters to trainers. Yes, you heard me right. Three starters. That meant one person would have to get another pokémon for their starter. The four new trainers had to decide who would have to wait behind to get their pokémon. One person decided to volunteer. They felt it was the right thing to do.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash Ketchum watched as three people walked happily into the pokémon lab from a high branch in a nearby tree. He smiled. Although he'd have to wait an hour or two more than the others, the professor had mentioned about some rare pokémon that could be given away as starters. Time seemed to fly by as suddenly, Ash heard someone call his name. He looked down to see his best friend and self-proclaimed 'older brother' staring up at him.

"Hey there, Ashy boy! How's the view?" Gary Oak asked jokingly.

"Great!" Ash laughed. "So what mark did you get?" Gary smiled.

"Alakazam. A psychic type." Ash's eyes widened. Getting a psychic mark was very rare. But not as rare as owning a legendary mark.

"Can I see?" The younger of the two asked.

"Only if you come down here! I can't trees like you can!"

"Fine! I'm coming down." Gary watched as his friend rolled his eyes and jumped down, doing a double font flip before landing on his feet.

"Show off." Gary grumbled. Ash stuck his tongue out cheekily. He looked at the mark on Gary's arm which was two spoons in a cross and a purple pinkish orb behind the spoons. Gary puffed out his chest proudly. "Impressive, huh?"

"Wow. You're so lucky! I'll probably get a Magikarp." Ash mumbled. Gary heard what his friend had said and pulled a confused look.

"There is no way that you'll get a Magikarp mark. You'll probably get a fire type or an electric type mark because of your temper!"

"HEY!" Ash shouted. Gary just smiled.

"You better get going. Gramps is waiting for you at the lab." Ash gasped as he remembered about the fact that the others had chosen their starters. Now that they had done that, he could get his first pokémon as well.

"Alright, see you later Gary!" Ash ran off in the direction of the lab as Gary watched him with a huge grin on his face.

"Go get 'em, Ash."

**(T.M.O.A)**

Professor Oak was reading a poetry book when heard a knock at the lab's door. Instantly the Professor knew who it was. He put his book on a table nearby and walked towards the door. He opened it to see a raven haired, chocolate eyed boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello there Ash. Welcome back. I can't believe you're ten today. Time flies by, huh?" Ash nodded. The boy knew that out of the kids leaving Pallet town today that he was the youngest of them all.

"Yeah. Oh, Gary told me that you were ready to give me a starter."

"I am. Follow me." The two walked into the main lab area where the professor handed out pokémon to beginner trainers. Sure enough, lying on a table in front of them were three poke balls.

"Do I get to choose from them?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Keep the rule in mind that you only get one, as normal." Professor Oak said sternly. The boy nodded. The Professor grabbed the first poke ball and threw it into the air.

"First up is Riolu!" A little blue jackal appeared and cheered loudly, glad that it was out of the poke ball. "Next is Abra!" Abra yawned as it was called out. "And finally, Ralts." A small white pokémon with green hair covering its eyes and a pink spike smiled as it appeared. A huge grin appeared on Ash's face. He never thought or knew that Professor Oak had such rare pokémon on him. For waiting a few hours more than the others, who each wanted a specific starter, he seemed to get an amazing line up. Ralts suddenly jumped off the table and ran towards the boy. It then began hugging his leg. Ash smiled and crouched down, he picked up the feeling pokémon and held it in his arms.

"Professor, I choose Ralts!" The Ralts cheered in joy and hugged her trainer once again.

"Good choice. A psychic and fairy type is quite good against dark, fighting, dragon, poison and bug types with both types of moves. Fairy types are also immune to dragon type moves." The new trainer and his pokémon nodded. "Well, all that's left is to find out what mark you have." The Professor grabbed an ancient book and began chanting in an old language. Ash suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground by a white light. Something began rushing through him, like a dormant power that had just been awakened for the first time. Slowly, the light disappeared and Ash landed on his feet. He looked at the new symbol on his arm. There were eighteen plate like markings, each one represented one of the different types a pokémon could have. Behind the plates was a golden ring like circle with spikes coming from the 'corners'. Looks of shock appeared on both the human's and Ralts' faces. That was the mark of Arceus.

**(T.M.O.A)**

"But how?! I… I can't…" The young boy stuttered. Professor Oak was just as shocked as Ash was. True, he too had a legendary mark but not like this! The mark of Arceus was only going to show on one human, The Chosen One. The person who would restore the balance between people and pokémon.

"_**My**_** trainer is the chosen?!" **A small, quiet voice piped up. Ash looked down at Ralts. The voice couldn't belong to Professor Oak as the voice was female.

"Ralts… was that you?" He asked in a quiet whisper.

"**Yes! You can hear me?! That's awesome!" **Ralts said in joy. Ash just smiled at his pokémon's actions.

"I don't know how this happened but you should be honoured, Ash. Of course you know the legend behind that mark. But, I need to warn you that some people aren't that nice towards others who have legendary marks."

"Why? What's wrong with people with legendary marks?" The young boy asked. The Professor's black eyes met his chocolate ones.

"People with legendary marks can unlock powers that the legendary of the mark they have. As you know, I have the mark of Celebi so I can do things that Celebi can. I don't use my powers but other legendary mark owners do use theirs. Over time, you will unlock your powers too. Please promise me you'll stay safe." Professor Oak got his answer with a nod of the head from Ash. In other circumstances, Delia would have told her son to stay safe but since she was on a business trip and also Ash's father missing and presumed dead. Professor Oak had warn the boy of the dangers.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll be fine. I have Ralts with me, right?"

"**Yep! I promise to take good care of Ash!"** Ralts said with a smile. The Professor gave a small sigh of relief. Ash was known to find trouble easily. Luckily, he now had a pokémon to help him.

"Alright then, why don't get your backpack? I trust you packed last night."

"Of course I did!" Ash then ran off to his room in the lab with Ralts in his arms. Professor Oak shook his head with a smile on his face. He knew that Ash was destined for great things, he just knew it.

"That's Ash for you." He muttered to himself.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash giggled as Ralts bounced on his bed. Ralts was laughing her head off, enjoying herself greatly as she flew up into the air and back down again. Ash walked over to the bedside table and picked up the picture on it. The photo was of three people. A man with scruffy black hair was hugging a woman with reddish brown hair and a five year old kid was in between them, making a peace sign with his hands. Ash remembered the day that this picture was taken, the day before his father had vanished.

"Mum, Dad. I'll make you proud. I promise." He whispered. Ralts jumped up onto his shoulder and looked at the picture.

"**Is that boy you?"** She asked.

"Yeah, back when I was five."

"**And is that your Mummy and Daddy?"**

"Yes Ralts. My Mum has a job which means I don't see her as much as I used to and Dad…" Ash went silent. Ralts could tell he was upset.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." **She said with worry. Ash just shook his head and smiled at his pokémon.

"It's okay. I'm fine!" Ash returned the picture to its rightful place on the table. He picked up his hat and put it on his head. He also put on his pair of fingerless gloves laying on the bedside table. "Hey, Ralts. Do you want to stay inside or outside of the poke ball?"

"**Outside. I'd love to see the world and spend more time with my trainer!"** Ralts replied. Ash nodded and put the poke ball in his backpack.

"Sure. No problem."

**(T.M.O.A)**

Professor Oak had handed the new trainer five poke balls and a pokedex as all trainers got when they started their journeys.

"There's a Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Use it as a rest stop to Pewter City. The Viridian Gym is currently closed as the Gym Leader is on a business trip and the Pewter Gym is the next closest from here. The Professor told Ash. Ash nodded.

"Okay, thank you! Ralts, are you ready for our journey?"

**"Of course, Ash! I can't wait!"** Ralts cried out happily from his shoulder. Ash began running off in the direction of Route 1 with a huge smile on his face.

"Goodbye and good luck!" Professor Oak shouted after them.

"See you later Professor, I'll call as soon as I get to Viridian!" Ash called back as he vanished from sight. The Professor stood on the doorway for a moment before walking into the lab. He picked up the phone by the door and dialled a number into it. After a few rings, the other person picked up.

"Hello? Jacob? Oh, good… yes, Ash just left. Uh huh. He got a Ralts, anyway… what? Oh… yeah. Well, what you thought about him was right… yes… yes. You were right, he does have the Mark of Arceus. Okay… yes. You will? Alright… just make sure nothing happens to him. Delia would kill me. Goodbye." Professor Oak ended the call and looked out of the window. Only future would tell if the legend was actually true.

* * *

**Pikacraft: So that's the first chapter done. **

**Ralts: _What's gonna happen next?_**

**Pikacraft: I don't tell my secrets. But if you've seen the original series of the anime then you'll know what happens at Viridian City. The three stooges make their appearance.**

**TR: HEY!**

**Pikacraft: I didn't hear anything. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Team Rocket Steals the Show!

**Pikacraft: Hi and welcome to chapter 2. So many people like this story that I thought that I would write this chapter today especially for you guys! Next chapter, Ash is gonna catch his first pokemon. I would like ideas for it. The pokemon has to be from either;**

**Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos due to the rules that were put in place in chapter one. Anyway, here are the replies to reviews from the last chapter!**

* * *

Reviews:

BannanGodis: Ritchie will be the character with the Pikachu in this story. The reason that is, is because I would like Ash to have a team which is different from normal and Pikachu is a choice that many people make. Sorry but random Pikachu will make cameos in other chapters.

AnonChan1: Thank you. I don't think that anyone has had this idea before either. I thought it up in the spring but thought it wasn't that good of an idea and just left the chapter in my documents. I couldn't believe it when I found out that people liked this! Sacha is Ash's French name so the French called him that. Not my fault! Thank god my spelling and grammar is good. I will keep up the work and hopefully it will be awesome!

KHLegacy: Yeah, I thought it would be awesome if Ash had a Ralts instead of Pikachu. I always try and capture a Ralts in X and Y. I might allow other rivals in the mix, I don't know as of yet. Thanks for reviewing.

Uranium235: Ash could catch a Riolu in the future. He hasn't caught a Sinnoh region pokemon yet. I don't know as of now if he will catch a Riolu but it is a possibility. Remember, next chapter Ash is catching a pokemon. If you put forward Riolu then I might make it happen. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you find it interesting.

Pokedexter: Thank you for that very kind review! And thanks for the luck, I might need it. I hope that this is really as original as you say it is. It's been a whole season since I thought up of the idea. Thanks again!

* * *

**Pikacraft: Hope you enjoy and here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Team Rocket Steals the Show!

Ash and Ralts were making their way towards Viridian City. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. They were finally on their own journey! Ralts hummed a tune that her trainer didn't recognise. The two continued their way until Ash noticed a little spot by the river.

"Hey, Ralts. Do you want a short break? I might do a bit of fishing if that's okay." He asked his starter. Ralts nodded.

"**Maybe we can meet some more friends!"** She said with a grin. Ash knew what she meant by friends, she meant meeting some pokémon for their team. Ash also knew that the next gym was a rock type gym. A water or grass type would be great for the team and for the match. Ralts took a seat on a rock whilst Ash pulled his folded fishing rod out of his backpack. He unfolded it, cast the hook and took a seat on the ground. His eyes scanned the river. Ralts gave a slight yawn and began looking up at the clouds. The events of earlier were still sinking into Ash. First off, he befriended a very rare pokémon for a starter and then… the mark.

"Arceus… wow. At least I didn't get a Magikarp." He whispered to himself and then smiled.

"**Hey! Ash! Doesn't that cloud look like a Ditto?"** Ralts asked whilst pointing to the sky. Ash looked at the cloud in question and just let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, it does a bit. What about that one? That looks like a Pikachu!"

"**Yeah! Cool! I can see the lightning bolt tail!" **The two smiled at each other. They both knew that they were going to be the best of friends in the future. Suddenly, Ash felt a tug on his fishing rod. Whatever it was on the end was huge. He pulled the rod backwards with much difficulty. The thing on the hook was very heavy but wasn't putting up much resistance. With one final tug, he pulled whatever it was out of the water and onto the ground near him. Both Ash and Ralts were surprised when they saw a brown haired boy and an unconscious Pikachu lying on the ground. The boy was coughing up a little water.

"Is it okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy replied, he didn't seem to have heard Ash's question correctly.

"NO! I meant that Pikachu! It looks really weak. You need to get it to a Pokémon Center right away!" The boy gave Ash a confused look.

"Pokémon… Center?"

"Yes. Pokémon Center, a hospital for Pokémon. There's one in Viridian City which is not far down that road."

"Okay, thanks!" The boy said before running off. Ash noticed the mark on the boy's arm. It was a fish splashing around in a puddle. He got the Magikarp mark, poor kid. Ralts jumped onto her trainer's shoulder and watched the boy run off.

"**That kid isn't a good trainer, is he Ash?" **

"Maybe he's a beginner. Not all beginning trainers have a lot of knowledge about pokémon."

"**Oh." **Ralts said quietly. Ash gave her a small smile before folding up his fishing rod.

"I suggest we move on. The water types will be disturbed from that kid and we need to get to Viridian before sunset."

"**Okay!" **The young trainer picked up his backpack put it on. Ralts jumped down into her trainer's arms and the two continued their way to Viridian.

**(T.M.O.A)**

"Woah… this place looks like a bomb hit it or something." Ash muttered as he looked around part of the road towards Viridian. Trees were broken and toppled over, burn marks scorched the ground and the area had no signs of pokémon.

"**Or maybe lightning. That storm rolled in so suddenly." **Ralts suggested. Ash nodded, lightning did seem probable in this case. A noise alerted the two to the sky. A golden phoenix was flying across the sky with a rainbow glowing brightly in its wake.

"**Good luck… chosen of my father."** A voice rang out from above. The two below watched as the phoenix disappeared of into the distance.

"**Wasn't that Ho-Oh?" **Ralts asked. Ash just stood unresponsive. He couldn't believe it. Ho-Oh, the legendary that hasn't been sighted for centuries, had appeared and spoke to him. His look of shock turned into a smile.

"Yeah. That was Ho-Oh. I just can't believe it." He said. Ralts hugged her trainer and grinned.

"**I'm so lucky. Thank you, Ash!"**

"I didn't do anything Ralts. Anyway, let's get to Viridian. Okay?" Ralts nodded and the two continued down the destroyed path.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash and Ralts didn't expect to be greeted by a dust cloud in their faces as soon as they got to Viridian and both of them coughed loudly. When the cloud settled, they noticed it was made by a motorcycle. A police motorcycle that was driving off in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

"Road hog." Ash muttered to himself. Ralts began laughing suddenly. "What's so funny Ralts?"

"**All that dust on your face… now you really look like ash!" **

"Ha… ha, very funny Ralts. I'm laughing so much my sides are splitting." Ash said sarcastically. Ralts giggled a bit before calming down.

"**Sorry. I had to do it!"**

"Alright, fine. Let's just get to the Pokémon Center and rest up for the night. Tomorrow, we're training." Ralts nodded.

"**Yeah! Watch out Pewter City! The awesome duo of Ralts and Ash is coming your way!"** She said proudly. Ash rolled his eyes and smiled. They walked on down the road, not noticing the Meowth shaped balloon that was flying above them.

**(T.M.O.A)**

"Have you got the poster yet, James?" Jessie Miyamoto asked impatiently. James Worthington, her partner, was leaning over the side of the balloon with a piece of rope which had a hook attached to the end.

"Almost Jessie. Jeez! It's hard to try and hook something that's a long way away from you!" James shouted back which made Jessie groan.

"Well, try harder!" She said impatiently. Meowth looked at them and sighed.

"I've got it!" James cried out happily, pulling up the rope then grabbing the poster from the hook.

"Good. Now no one knows what we look like!" Jessie said. Meowth rolled his eyes.

"Dat has been up there for ages you idiots. People would have seen it walking past." He grumbled. The two humans looked at each other with worry.

"Oh no! But I looked hideous in that picture!" Jessie near enough screamed, making the males put their hands over their ears.

"Thank you, Jess. I really wanted to go deaf today." James mumbled sarcastically. Jessie gave him a death glare that, if looks could kill, would have killed him twenty times over and buried him six feet under.

"If you two lugs are finished, remember dat we are here to steal rare and powerful pokémon from da Pokémon Center." Meowth said. The two humans nodded.

"Let's just wait until it gets a bit darker. That way, they won't know what hit them."

**(T.M.O.A)**

As soon as Ash and Ralts had entered the Pokémon Center, the two bumped into Officer Jenny who seemed to be in a rush on her motorcycle. The two had only just managed to jump out of the way of the motorcycle as it sped out of the Center.

"Sorry!" Officer Jenny shouted back at them as the cycle disappeared from sight.

"**Road hog."** Ralts muttered earning a laugh from Ash. The trainer noticed the boy from before was speaking to a man on the main screen behind the front desk. A man that was very familiar to the two. Ash walked over and noticed the boy was covered in dirt and scratches.

"You are lucky to be alive, Ritchie. You should have known that Spearow are fierce pokémon and you and Sparky could have been killed by them!" The man, who was Professor Oak, scolded the boy called Ritchie. Ash looked at Ritchie with a sympathetic look. Not everyone studied pokémon thoroughly before going on a journey. He decided to step in and help the kid out.

"Professor, you know as well as I do that Spearow are territorial pokémon and could have just attacked to get them out of their territory." Ash said whilst stepping beside Ritchie. The Professor's scowl turned into a smile and Ritchie jumped in surprise.

"Ah, Ash. It's nice to see you. I'm glad you got to Viridian safely. So how have you been?"

"Great, thank you Professor. I didn't catch any pokémon yet but Ralts and I had a little bonding time when I fished this boy out of the lake." Professor Oak nodded whilst Ritchie's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Ritchie told me about that. Thank you for pointing him in the right direction. I'll tell Delia that you made it safely to Viridian. As for you Ritchie, take more care off your pokémon. I know you've only just started your journey but try to be more careful. If you'll excuse me, I have a pizza to eat." The screen turned black as the call was ended. Ritchie turned to face Ash.

"Thanks… you got me out of a lot of trouble."

"It's no problem. I'm guessing that your Pikachu caused the wreckage to the road back there." Ritchie nodded.

"Sparky did it to protect me. The Professor gave me Sparky and I've only just got him to listen to me."

"How is Sparky?" Ash asked with worry. The light above the surgery room flashed off and Nurse Joy walked into the lobby with a stretcher. On that stretcher was a Pikachu, who was awake but tired.

"Ritchie, I'm glad to say that your Pikachu made a full recovery." Nurse Joy said happily. Pure relief was stamped on Ritchie's face as he ran over to Sparky. He picked up the Pikachu and smiled.

"**Hey, Ash. I think that they will be a great pair in the future." **Ralts piped up from her trainer's shoulder. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, their friendship will just grow with travelling. Just like our friendship."

"**Of course!" **The two grinned at each other when the shattering of glass brought everyone's attention to the glass part of the roof. Two poke balls had just fallen through, breaking the glass and then landed on the floor to reveal a Koffing and an Ekans. The Koffing used Smokescreen and gas filled the lobby. Nobody could see through the gas as it was too thick. A laugh alerted the small group to the silhouettes of two people and a cat pokémon in the gas.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"  
"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" During the little motto, the Smokescreen had died down revealing a man with purple hair and a woman with magenta hair. Both were wearing white uniforms with a red R on the tops. Ash was surprised that the Meowth could talk proper human. True, he could understand pokémon but he could tell that this Meowth could speak the human language like it was born human. This was a first for him.

"Hand over all your pokémon or else!" Jessie said.

"What? No! Who are you?!" Ritchie asked, anger could be heard in his voice.

"We are a part of Team Rocket. We steal rare, strong and valuable pokémon!" James answered smugly.

"The pokémon here are sick and weak. They are of no use to the likes of you!" Nurse Joy said angrily. Jessie smirked and then pointed to Ralts on Ash's shoulder.

"That pokémon doesn't look sick and it's super rare. Give us that Ralts, young man." She said. Ash growled at Jessie.

"No way! Ralts is my pokémon and that's how it's gonna stay!" Ralts pulled at Ash's jacket suddenly and Ash turned his head to face his starter. "What's up?"

"**Use the pokedex. I wanna battle!" **Ralts replied. Ash nodded and smiled. He pulled out his pokedex as Ralts jumped down from his shoulder.

"_Ralts, the feeling Pokémon__. __It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings_._ When Ralts shares a strong bond with its trainer, Ralts will become more in sync with them. This Ralts is a female and knows the moves: Confusion, Shadow Ball, Thief and Return. Its ability is Trace and it is level 10." _

Ash almost jumped in joy. Ralts' move set was very good and having Trace as an ability was better than having Synchronize.

"Ralts use Confusion on Ekans!" He commanded. Ralts nodded and her eyes glowed blue as she used the move on Ekans. Ekans was surrounded by a blue light and thrown up unto the air. It landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Koffing, use Smog!"

"Ralts, counter it with Confusion and throw it right back at them!" Ralts used Confusion once more and threw the lump of poisonous gas back at the poison types. The two pokémon were out cold. Jessie and James returned their pokémon and scowled.

"That kid thinks he's some upstart trainer. Meowth, show him!" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah, right. Keep your hair on!" Meowth said back. He ran towards Ralts with his claws outstretched and glowing white.

"Ralts, use Return!"

**"Okay. This kitty will get a taste of how you don't mess with us!"** Small, dark blue orbs surrounded Ralts and she rushed towards Meowth, hitting him before he could even use his move. Meowth flew backwards into the Rockets, causing them to fly up into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off for now!" The trio cried out. Ralts rushed up to her trainer and jumped into his arms. The two began laughing happily. That was their first real battle and it turned out great.

"That was amazing Ash!" Ritchie said with a grin. Sparky nodded.

"**Ralts is cool. But not as good as me!"** Sparky stated proudly.

"**Oh really?"** Ralts questioned the lightning mouse pokémon.

"**Yeah, really!"** He replied defensively. Ash let out a tiny giggle. Nurse Joy walked over.

"Thank you, Ash. That was very brave of you dealing with those thieves and because of that, the pokémon here can rest easily."

"It's nothing. If it's okay with you Nurse Joy, can I have a room for tonight please?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"Sure. I'll even give Ralts a quick healing." She said sweetly.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Later that night, Ash was lying in bed thinking about the battle from earlier. Ralts was snuggled under the duvet and was fast asleep. For a starter who hadn't battled before, Ralts was pretty powerful. The two were in pretty good sync with each other. Showing that in a short period of time, they had become very good friends. Ash smiled at his starter and gently stroked the top of her head. Ralts smiled in her sleep happily.

"Night Ralts." Ash whispered quietly before he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Pikacraft: I wrote a lot.**

**Meowth: You're telling me.**

**Pikacraft: Yeah, like you could write a chapter this long in an hour!**

**James: It took you that long?**

**Pikacraft: I was stopping and starting with the writing. Anyway, remember that you guys can help chose which pokemon Ash catches next. See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Catch and the Samurai!

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to the third chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who is supporting this story. I can't believe it's so popular!**

**Jessie: That's only because of my incredible acting.**

**Pikacraft: Yeah right. A statue could act better than you!**

**Jessie: WHY YOU LITTLE... !**

**Pikacraft: Are you going to finish that sentence? Anyway, review time!**

* * *

Reviews: 

NRMania: Thanks for the poffin but the death threat was not called for. Plus i'm having a great day. Thanks for asking.

BannanGodis: Thanks. I came up with the swap between characters as I wrote the chapter. Team Rocket are the same as normal though. I will try with other chapters but I seem to have enough inspiration with this story at the moment to keep going! Your Chocoholic friend, Pikacraft.

Uranium235: Oh. I didn't explain the rule properly. The rule was brought in place as the numbers of pokemon began to decrease as trainers were trying to catch all the pokemon. Many pokemon were being left in PCs so the pokemon League brought in this rule for Pokemon protection. Plus you might be very happy with this chapter!

AnonChan1: Thank you. I have written my own creative stories since I was seven but as young as five I was creating stories in my head and reading them out loud. I picked a pokemon that I think everyone might like so yeah. I hope my grammar's okay. I am in the top set for English in my school. Thanks again!

KHLegacy: Thank you. The next chapter's here and I'll make your one shot for you soon.

stars90: Thanks for your opinions. They weren't chosen this time but I'll keep Charmander in mind for future chapters.

thor94: I know, poor Ritchie. He will be appearing in this story more than I thought I would have him appear. anyway, by the end of chapter four, 3 more beings will know about the mark. they will be the travelling companions. Ritchie will find out but much later. I know how he'll react. Thanks for the review.

(Chapter 1 reviews... sorry. They didn't show up until now!)

Guest N1: Ash will have travelling companions. They'll appear in the next chapter!

Guest N2: This isn't a romance story, plus I am not a fan of People being paired with pokemon. I know that some people like that and i'm okay with them liking it but I don't write that kind of stuff. There isn't going to be any pairings in this apart from the occasional couples the group will meet during their travels. Thanks for your review though.

* * *

**Pikacraft: I just wanna say thank you again. The many people who have viewed, followed and faved this story have been the reason why I'm writing chapters day after day. Thank you all!**

**James: So modest.**

**Pikacraft: Shut up! Anyway, sit tight and here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Catch and The Samurai!

After a full breakfast and saying goodbye to Ritchie and Sparky, Ash and Ralts headed towards Viridian Forest. Pretty quickly, the duo was surrounded by trees which covered the pathway, only letting a few speckles of sunlight through the leaves. The noises of the pokémon around them made the two smile. They truly felt at one with nature.

"**How long will it take to get to Pewter City?"** Ralts asked curiously.

"If we're lucky, a day. Though it might be a bit longer. That means we might have to camp out." Ash replied. Ralts gave a small smile.

"**Does that mean we get to sleep under the stars and have a bonfire and marshmallows?"**

"Yes, apart from the marshmallows… remind me about that in Pewter City. I'll get some before we leave."

"**YAY!"** Ralts cried out happily. Ash rolled his eyes. It seemed like his pokémon might have a liking for marshmallows. He had heard from Professor Oak that pokémon had different personalities and likes than others of its species. They continued walking down the path when a bush ahead of them began rustling. Ash stopped walking and the two watched the bush curiously. Ralts jumped off her trainer's shoulder and took a defensive stance. The rustling grew louder until a pokémon stepped out of the bush. The pokémon looked at the two for a moment before falling to the ground in a faint. Ash rushed over to the pokémon and knelt by its side. Ralts ran over too, with a worried look on her face. Ash picked the pokémon up carefully in his arms. It was a Riolu; the trainer remembered that Professor Oak had offered him a Riolu for a starter yesterday. The Riolu was in a bad shape. There was a cut on its right arm and scratches over its body. The Riolu groaned a bit, it was obviously in pain.

"I have a potion for the minor wounds but bandages will be needed for the cut." Ash muttered to himself. He then turned to his starter. "Hey, Ralts. Can you check up ahead to see if there is a river near here? It would be helpful."

"**Yes, sir!"** Ralts gave Ash a small salute and rushed off into the forest. Ash then got to work on helping Riolu. Gently putting Riolu back on the ground, he then pulled out a few things from his bag which was; a sleeping bag, a potion and a roll of bandages. He unrolled his sleeping bag, which he hadn't used yet, and moved Riolu to be resting on top of the bag. That would definitely be more comfortable than the hard ground. Ash then sprayed the potion over the injuries Riolu had sustained. Riolu cried out in pain and began wriggling about.

"Riolu! It's going to be okay! The potion will sting for a bit, I know, but it will make you feel better." Riolu seemed to relax to Ash's voice and stopped moving. Ash breathed a sigh of relief before he began wrapping the bandages around Riolu's arm. He smiled after he knotted off the bandage carefully. Now Riolu would be fine. A bit of rest and some time with the bandage on and the injuries would heal within a few days. Ralts ran over to her trainer with a sad face.

"**Nope. There's no river or lake anywhere" **She said sadly. Her sadness turned back to worry when she looked at Riolu. **"How is Riolu?"**

"Riolu's going to be fine, Ralts. A bit of sleep and Riolu should feel a whole lot better. It was lucky that the injuries weren't that severe."

"**That's good news. I wonder what happened to Riolu, or if Riolu even has a trainer." **

"I'm sure the pokedex might give us some information." Ash said whilst pulling the device out of his trouser pocket.

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. When sad or scared, Riolu's __aura __becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies. This Riolu is male and knows the moves: Quick Attack, Force Palm, Blaze Kick and Feint. Please note that Blaze Kick is an egg move and the egg move has been unlocked. It has the ability Steadfast and is level 15."_

Ralts let out a low whistle. This pokémon had mastered an egg move already and was at a pretty good level, especially for the pokémon of the area. Suddenly, the Riolu showed signs of regaining consciousness.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Riolu stirred in his sleep and began to wake up. He opened his eyes to see a Ralts and a human boy leaning over him.

"**What the… where am I?"** Riolu muttered groggily before he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You're in Viridian Forest. You passed out and we tended to your injuries." The human explained. His face gained a look of worry. "Are you okay, Riolu?"

"**I'm fine. Wait… can you understand me?!" **The boy gave him a confused look before chuckling.

"What? Isn't it normal to see a human that can understand you?" He said. The Ralts rolled its eyes.

"**Not funny! Everyone knows that humans can't understand pokémon. Unless you have…"** The Ralts looked up at the boy who gave her a look of warning. **"Oh, right… yeah. Sorry!"**

"**Unless you have what?"** Riolu asked, he was curious. What did this boy have that allowed him to understand pokémon?

"It's nothing." The boy replied hastily. Riolu knew that the two weren't telling him the truth but, then again. It wasn't any of his business to delve into their private lives.

"**Thanks for helping me, by the way."** He said, not realising that a small smile began to etch itself across his face.

"**Any time!"** The Ralts grinned. **"Glad you're feeling better!" **Riolu noticed that the boy was also smiling. He could sense that the boy felt relieved. Did this kid actually care about his well-being?

"Riolu, I've gotta ask. Do you have a trainer?" The boy asked. Riolu shook his head.

"**Nah. Though many trainers have attempted to catch me."** He then puffed out his chest proudly. **"But they all failed. I'm just too good for them!" **Ralts began laughing whilst the boy chuckled lightly.

"I can see why." He said. Riolu smiled. For some reason, he liked the kid. Well for starters, the kid helped him when he was injured and secondly, didn't attempt to catch him whilst he was sick.

"**Why were you like that when we found you?"** The Ralts asked out of curiosity. Riolu just lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with the two. He didn't want to remember… he didn't want to speak about it. He looked up when he heard the boy's voice speak up once again.

"It might be personal for Riolu and he might not want to speak about it to us. So, don't ask again! Okay?"

"**Fine."** Ralts said glumly. **"I was just wondering…"**

"I know you're curious." The boy interrupted. "I am a bit too but it's Riolu's choice to tell us. Plus, I think Riolu might want to go back into the forest and for us to leave him alone." Riolu just watched in shock. This kid wasn't forcing him to tell them anything. This was new. Most humans forced pokémon to do a lot of things.

"**Wait! Please don't go!"** As soon as the words left Riolu's mouth, he felt more at ease. The boy and his Ralts looked at each other and then back at Riolu.

"**What do you mean by that?"** Ralts asked. Riolu looked between the two. They both looked confused.

"**I… I want…"**

"You want to join us?" The boy said, finishing Riolu's sentence. Riolu nodded.

"**I want to repay you for helping me! And you seem nice enough. I would like to be your** **pokémon… umm…"**

"Ash. My name's Ash and this is my starter Ralts." Ralts gave a small salute.

"**Welcome to the team!"** She smiled. **"We'll be great friends!"** Riolu grinned back.

"**Yeah! Friends!"** Ash pulled out a spare poke ball and Riolu tapped it with his paw. A beam of light sent the emanation pokémon into the ball. The poke ball shook three times before dinging, showing a successful capture.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash had decided to let Riolu out to get to know his new friend a bit better. The three continued through the forest, the sun was starting to sink in the sky. Riolu and Ralts were having a very long "Discussion" about what was better, Poffins or Poke Puffs.

"**Hey, Ash."** Riolu said, getting his trainer's attention. **"What do you think is better? Poffins or Poke Puffs?" **

"It depends on what the trainer and pokémon want. Poffins are used for appeal in Pokémon Contests and Poke Puffs are used for friendship values." He replied. "But if you want to know, I would go for Poke Puffs." Riolu stuck a tongue out at Ralts who huffed. Out of nowhere, a Katana appeared two inches from Ash's nose. Ralts and Riolu took a defensive stance, growling at the person who was holding the katana.

"Are you from the town of Pallet?" The person asked.

"Yes. Just put that thing away please." Ash said sternly. The person returned the Katana to its place over his back.

"I have searched for you and know I have found you. I have already battled three trainers from Pallet and the final one I battled said I better watch out for the fourth Pallet Town trainer as he is tough." Ash smiled a bit when he heard that, the last person who battled this katana wielding maniac must have been Gary.

"**Who are you?"** Riolu growled. He was mad that the guy had the nerve of threatening them with a sword. He then remembered that the person didn't understand the pokémon language as the person in question had a confused look on his face.

"I do not speak pokémon, young one." He turned back to face Ash. "I am Samurai and I challenge you to a battle."

"**That explains the fancy sword and armour."** Ralts muttered under her breath. She too, was mad at Samurai for pointing the sword at them. At her trainer. Ash rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Samurai. I accept your challenge."

**(T.M.O.A)**

The small group had moved to a wide clearing in the forest, it was the perfect space for a battle. Samurai stood on one side of the so called battlefield and Ash stood on the other side.

"This will be a two on two battle. You're up Pinsir!" Samurai said. The bug type formed and Ash smiled.

"Riolu, you up for it?"

"**Yeah. I'm still mad that the guy had the nerve to wave that sword around like a maniac!" **Ash let out a small chuckle as Riolu jumped in front of his trainer, raring for battle.

"Pinsir, use Tackle!"

"**Yes Master."** The Pinsir replied before advancing towards Riolu. Riolu turned to look at Ash who nodded.

"Riolu, Blaze Kick!" Riolu used his advantage of speed to swerve around Pinsir and performed a karate kick, but the leg he used was covered in flames. Pinsir cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Samurai quickly returned Pinsir leaving Ash, Riolu and Ralts confused.

"Impressive, very impressive. A fire type move is super effective against my bug types. But this battle is not over. Go Metapod!" The cocoon pokémon yawned as it was let out.

"Riolu, why don't you let Ralts take this one? You're still recovering from earlier." Riolu nodded at his trainer's comment. He felt a bit tired; Riolu knew it was the right choice to go with Ash. Ash cared about his health and well-being. Riolu walked off the battlefield and Ralts ran on, raring to go after her first battle yesterday.

"**I'm ready, I'm raring. Watch out loser, you're going down!"** Ralts said to Metapod. Metapod rolled its eyes.

"**That's what they all say."** It muttered.

"Ralts, use Return."

"Metapod use Harden." Ralts rushed towards Metapod, surrounded by the blue orbs. Metapod glowed white as Ralts was getting closer. "Ha ha. You're just a novice. Harden boosts a pokémon's defence. That attack won't do anything." Samurai said with confidence. Ash shook his head.

"Harden only boosts a pokémon's defence by five percent of its current defensive status. Return, on the other hand, gets stronger the deeper the bond is between trainer and pokémon." Ralts hit Metapod, sending it flying into a tree. Samurai quickly returned Metapod and bowed.

"That was a great battle. I am nothing compared to you trainer from Pallet. It's getting dark, would you like to stay in my cabin for tonight?" The three others looked at each other, compared to sleeping outside that would be luxury.

"Yes please!"  
**"Yes please!"** They shouted happily. Samurai laughed loudly and the group began making their way to Samurai's cabin for the night.

**(T.M.O.A)**

**"You have to tell Riolu, Ash. he's one of your pokémon now like me. You have to tell him about your mark."** Ralts told her trainer sternly that night. Samurai was fast asleep, snoring on his bed. Ash was lying in his sleeping bag on the floor, he just sighed. Ralts was standing beside him on top of a blanket which Riolu and her were sleeping on.

**"Tell me what?"** A voice asked. The two turned their heads to see Riolu sitting up, he was wide awake. **"Tell me what about Ash's mark?"** Ash gulped but started talking anyway.

"Riolu, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this without my permission. Also, promise me that you won't see me differently because of it." Riolu looked at his trainer with a confused look but nodded.

**"Aright, I promise. So, what's up with your mark?"** Silence reigned over the cabin for a few moments before Ash spoke up.

"I've got the mark of Arceus." Even in the darkness, the two could see the shock on Riolu's face. Riolu began stuttering nonsense which neither Ash or Ralts could understand.

**"Listen Riolu. If you don't believe Ash then listen to me. I was there when it happened. I saw it happen. If you don't believe a witness then ask Professor Oak because he was there as well. So... do you believe us?"** Riolu was silent for a few more moments until he got up from where he was sitting and stood beside his trainer.

**"I would like to see it."** He said firmly. Ash nodded and turned to face his starter.

"Ralts, can you use Shadow Ball for a light source?" Ralts nodded back and formed the glowing purple ball in her hands. Riolu looked at Ash's arm with the Shadow Ball casting a light over the arm which acted like moonlight. Riolu stepped back after a few seconds and silence took the cabin once again.

**"I can't believe it..."** Ash and Ralts gave each other worried looks. **"... My trainer's the chosen. That's awesome!"** The looks of worry turned into looks of joy.

"I'm glad you're okay with it Riolu." Ash said with a smile.

**"Okay? I'm over the moon! This is going to be so awesome!"** Riolu replied cheerily. Excitement could be heard in his voice. Ash let out a sigh of relief. At least Riolu took it okay. Ralts stepped forward and coughed to get the Jackal like pokémon's attention.

**"I know it's awesome. But because of it, Ash could be in danger. Not all humans have the same reaction as you did when they find out someone has a legendary mark, let alone Arceus' mark. We need to tell no one apart from our fellow team mates and the people Ash trusts about the status of his mark, alright?"** Riolu saluted in the dark. His movements were only visible by the streak of light that was coming through the trees of the forest and through the window.

**"Of course! You have my word!" **

"Thank you for understanding Riolu. We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." The two pokémon nodded and lay down on the blanket. Within seconds, they were both fast asleep. Ash chuckled at his pokémon's antics and lay back down into the sleeping bag. Like his pokemon, within seconds, he too was fast asleep.

* * *

**Pikacraft: So that's chapter 3 done and now Professor Oak, Ralts, Riolu and Delia know about the mark. The Professor told Delia after Ash left Viridian and we'll find out her reaction next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time for the gym battle!**


	5. Chapter 4: First Gym and New Friends!

**Pikacraft: Wow. I can't believe it. A community has listed my story in their archives. That is so cool!**

**Ash: Why is that so cool?**

**Pikacraft: This is the first time it has ever happened! Oh, before I move on... who else watched the new episode of Pokemon? I did! Froakie and Hawlucha are so badass when they are working together. I just loved the episode. To bad Team Rocket ruined it.**

**TR: Hey!**

**Pikacraft: Whatever. Review answering time!**

* * *

Reviews:

AnonChan1: Thank you ever so much. You have also been such a great friend to me with my stories. You really help me with the spelling and grammar side of my stories. Many people wanted Riolu... to be honest, I did to. As a Lucario, he's gonna be awesome! Thanks again!7

P.S. your right. Even though it was based on the anime, I lost all momentum to continue it.

NRMania: Unless fish? What the... anyway. Falcon kick, yeah, maybe. I do take into account what all the people who review my stories have to say.

Uranium235: I'm glad you like Riolu's addition to the team. I'm hoping to give Ash a dragon type at some point but I am giving three of the characters Kanto starters and since Brock already has Geodude, you can kind of guess who gets who. Thanks for the ideas. I'll take them into account for the future.

thor94: I'm glad you liked that. I tried to make Riolu's reaction as believable as possible.

BannanGodis: Sadly, no. Ash will get only one of the Kanto starters. Plus, i'm following the rules that were set up from the first chapter. Glad you liked the chapter anyway!

KHLegacy: Well, here's Delia's reaction. Go and get some ear plugs.

bondinglucario: Riolu didn't become the Kanto starter, it was just a rare wild pokemon that Professor Oak offered Ash when he went to chose his starter. Gary and the other two trainers got the original starters. Hope that clears things for you.

(Reviews I got two days late... yeah, sometimes the review system ain't that good.)

Great: Misty will be a Gym Leader and only a Gym Leader. Ash is travelling with people from this chapter on. The rule of six does mean he will have six only. This gives more time for him to bond and evolve the pokemon he has. And yes, it is one pokemon from one region of origin. Gallade, for example, would be classified as a Hoenn pokemon because it was a Ralts at one point which was from Hoenn. Hope that answers your questions.

Guest: Ash does now have Riolu. I think that I will start to unlock the aura aspect of his abilities from this chapter onwards. One sentence does suggest that Ash is already unlocking his aura

* * *

**Pikacraft: I would like to mention three people before starting this chapter. The First person is KHLegacy. this author ****has been helping me with my stories ever since I started this site. KHLegacy also is a great writer and has interesting ideas. Thank you for everything! The Second person is AnonChan1. This writer has spelling and grammar checked every one of my chapters on almost all of my stories. They have also boosted my confidence with kind reviews and I would like to say THANK YOU! The Last person is BannanGodis. This writer may not write chapters like I do but they have very good ideas when it comes to their stories. We became friends after I reviewed a couple of their chapters. So, Thanks a lot! Okay, that's over with. Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Gym and New Friends!

"HE WHAT?!" Professor Oak groaned as the loud voice of Delia Ketchum nearly burst his eardrums. He had to tell Delia about the mark and her son's starter. Ash wouldn't be able to until he got to Pewter and plus, the boy was never given his mother's work number.

"Delia… listen…"

"LISTEN?!" The roar answered back from the telephone speakers. "My son could, no, WILL be in great danger and all you do is tell me to LISTEN?!"

"He can cope with it!" The Professor shouted back, finally regaining control over the conversation. "He has Ralts with him. Ralts are pokémon that, once it bonds with him, will do anything to protect their trainers. Ash has probably also caught another pokémon since I last talked to him and is probably almost in Pewter City. Delia, just listen to me. You are an agent of the International Secret Police and if your cover is blown then your enemies will know who to make a hostage to make you crack. Your son is also smart. He knows things that can help him on his journey. Have you got that?" Delia was silent for a while before speaking up again.

"Yes, I got it. I just can't believe that my Ashy is the… is the Chosen One." Her voice was quieter now. Any feelings of anger or rage had been flushed from her system and she had returned to her usual self.

"Well you better believe it Delia. I was shocked when I gained a legendary mark so I kind of know how Ash might be feeling right now. But don't worry about it. Finish your current case with Looker and hopefully I will have some more news from Ash."

"I know… thank you Professor. It's just that, it's been hard since… since…" Professor Oak could hear small sobs from the speaker of the telephone. He let out a quiet sigh. Of course, it was the five year anniversary of when _he_ disappeared. Vanishing without a trace and leaving a wife and young kid behind.

"I know Delia, I know. We all miss him. He will return one day but for now just focus on the present. Tell me about the results of the case, will you?" Delia let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, Samuel. I have to go now. Goodbye and send my love to Ash. Also, can you make sure he's wearing clean underwear?" The Professor burst into laughter at the last sentence. Only Delia would say that.

"I'll make sure he remembers Delia. Bye." He pressed the end call button and sat back into his chair at his desk in the lab. He remembered how most of the conversation was basically Delia screaming down the phone at him. Professor Oak just smiled and said to himself,

"That went well!"

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ralts skipped happily along the rock filled path to Pewter City, whistling random songs every now and then. Ash smiled at Ralts whilst also wondering where she got all her energy from. For a small pokémon, Ralts had unlimited energy. In a way, Ralts kind of reminded Ash about himself when he was younger. The only major difference was the fact that he wasn't a female pokémon.

"**Hey, Ash! Look! There it is!"** Ralts said with a gleam in her eyes. The two ran on for a bit until Pewter City appeared into view. They looked at each other and smiled at each other. Ralts jumped up onto a nearby rock to get a better view.

"That's my merchandise you're standing on." A voice said out of nowhere. Ralts began searching for the voice, her head turning from left to right very quickly. Ash noticed that there were stairs leading down to what seemed to be a bunch of rocks with price tags on them. Sitting cross legged beside the stairs was a man. Ralts got off the rock, jumped up into Ash's arms and the two walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about my Ralts standing on your merchandise. Though, pardon me for asking but, do you really sell rocks?"

"Pewter City souvenirs." The man replied swiftly.

"Umm, okay. I better get going. Bye." Ash walked off towards Pewter with the man watching. He was looking at the mark on the boy's arm.

"I wonder… maybe." He muttered to himself before going to check on his prized rocks.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash and Ralts entered the Pokémon Center with happy faces. They were finally in Pewter City. After Ralts and Riolu were checked over, they turned to leave for the Gym only to be met by Ritchie and Sparky.

"Hey, Ash! It's great to see you!" Ritchie said happily.

"Hi Ritchie. I guess it took you a day to reach Pewter as well." Ritchie nodded.

"I also caught a new pokémon whilst I was at it. I met the Gym Leader and got a reserve challenge so I'm getting the gang ready for it."

"That's great. I caught another pokémon too."

"Hey! I know! Why don't we go over to the gym together? It might help to know the Gym Leader's pokémon and strategy!" Ash looked at Ralts who gave a grin.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Ritchie smiled happily and Sparky squeaked.

"Then let's go!"

**(T.M.O.A)**

"So what do you want to be?" Ritchie asked as the two were walking through town. Ralts was sitting happily in Ash's arms whilst talking to Sparky, who was on Ritchie's shoulder. Ash had to try and block out the conversation between the pokémon to be able to listen to Ritchie. He just shrugged his shoulders in answer to Ritchie's question.

"I don't know. I just wanted to go on my journey that I didn't think about what I wanted to aim for."

"Really? Wow. Well, I want to be a Pokémon Champion!" Ash let out a low whistle.

"A Champion? You should know that is more to being a Champion than just being strong or battling." Ritchie tipped his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Being a Champion means that you have to be a good role model to future trainers, showing them that being friends with pokémon is the best way forward. You also have to be ready for anything. Battle Challenges, Pokémon Leagues, the press, and problems in the region… the list goes on." Ritchie gulped, but he then shook his head and smiled.

"I still want to be a Champion. Hey, Ash. Why don't you try and be a Pokémon Master?" Ash pondered that thought. Pokémon Masters were the best of the best. They didn't have to be Champions and were often known as great people. They were strong trainers with amazing pokémon to match. They knew a lot about pokémon and were often called upon to help with situations that some others couldn't handle. Ralts looked up at her trainer. She also thought that this Pokémon Master thing might be a good idea.

"Yeah, I'll think about that. Thanks Ritchie." Ritchie had a huge grin on his face.

"No problem. Well, that's the gym over there. I can't wait to beat the Leader's socks off!"

"**YEAH!"** Sparky joined in. Ash rolled his eyes. It wasn't easy to beat a Gym Leader, they were formidable opponents.

**"I think their just kidding themselves."** Ralts whispered to her trainer. The two shared a small chuckle before the small group entered the rock type Gym.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash sighed. The Gym Leader, Brock, had completely pummelled Ritchie's pokémon. Ritchie started out with Sparky against Geodude. That was completely one sided. Even after being told about ground type's effectiveness over electric types, Ritchie still tried using electric attacks. Sparky was knocked out after two hits. Ritchie then switched to a Hoothoot which was obviously a wrong choice as flying types were weak to rock types. A simple Rock Throw later and the match was over. Ash noticed that he wasn't the only one observing the battle. Two other people, a girl with purple hair and a boy with green hair, were rooting for Brock and shouted words of encouragement every now and again. Ritchie ran out of the Gym before anyone could talk to him, Ash noticed the tears rolling down his face. Ash was now standing in the challenger's box. Brock was standing across from him and the battle was about to begin.

"The battle between Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town is about to begin. Each side will use two pokémon each and the battle is over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to continue. In addition, only the challenger can substitute. Battle… begin!" A Referee shouted.

"Geodude, let's go!" Geodude formed again with a smug look on its face. Obviously the last battle had boosted Geodude's already massive confidence.

"We could use that over confidence to our advantage." Ash whispered to himself. "Riolu, I choose you!" Riolu grinned as he was let out of his poke ball, he couldn't wait to get started.

"A Riolu, huh? Nice choice." Brock said with a tiny smile. "But that won't stop us. Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Riolu, Quick Attack!" Riolu nodded and rushed towards Geodude.

"You should know that normal type moves to next to nothing to rock type pokémon!" Brock smirked. Ash just chuckled.

"Who said I was attacking with Quick Attack? Riolu, dodge then use Force Palm!"

"WHAT?!" The two other people watching shouted. Riolu used the speed of the Quick Attack to get out of Geodude's way and then hit it with his paw. Geodude cried out and the fell to the floor in a faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu." Brock sighed and recalled Geodude.

"Impressive. That was a nice strategy, I didn't see it coming." Ash smiled and then looked at Riolu, Riolu was jumping up and down in joy. "Let's keep going. Go Bonsly!" a small, plant like pokémon appeared.

"Riolu, why don't we give Ralts a shot at this?" Riolu looked at his trainer in confusion. Obviously a fighting type like him would be better against another rock type. He then noticed that Ralts was giving him a puppy dog eye look. Riolu rolled his eyes and walked towards the trainer's box.

"**Thank you Riolu!"** Ralts cried happily.

"**I'm only doing it because Ash told me too. Consider yourself lucky."** The canine pokémon replied hastily. Ash let out a small chuckle at his pokémon's bickering. Ralts ran onto the field with a smile on her face.

"**You ready to get your ass kicked and served to you on a cold plate?"** Ralts asked with a smug attitude. Bonsly shivered and took a few steps backwards.

"I should take a mental note that Ralts changes attitude when in and out of battle." Ash muttered to himself. "Ralts, use Confusion!" Before Brock could speak a command to Bonsly, Ralts' eyes glowed blue and a blue glow surrounded Bonsly which lifted it up into the air. Bonsly was then thrown to the ground by Ralts.

"Bonsly! Are you okay?" Bonsly slowly got up and nodded. "Okay, use Rock Throw!"

"Ralts, dodge then use Shadow Ball!" Ralts just narrowly missed the Rock Throw to hit Bonsly straight on in the face. It caused a small explosion and dust flew up into the air. Once it cleared, Bonsly had fainted.

"Bonsly is unable to battle. The winner is Ralts and that means the winner of this match is the challenger, Ash!" The referee announced. Riolu and Ralts jumped on their trainer, causing him to fall backwards. The three were laughing, smiling. They had just won their first Gym battle! Brock just shook his head lightly and recalled Bonsly, he then walked over to the celebrating group.

"Congrats. Not many people can take out both of my pokémon so quickly. Here is the Boulder Badge, take it." Ash took the badge out of Brock's hand and grinned.

"Thank you." He then turned to his pokémon. "Look guys, thanks to you we got our first badge!"

"**Yay! I knew we could do it!"** Ralts cried out happily.

"**Never had a single doubt in my mind that we couldn't!"** Riolu added with a grin. Ash chuckled and stood up. Ralts and Riolu ran out of the Gym gleefully. Ash sighed and ran after his excited pokémon. Brock just watched them leave. The two people who were watching walked over to their friend.

"Brock?" The girl said. A smile broke onto the Gym Leader's face.

"That kid's something alright. I just wish I could find out what."

**(T.M.O.A)**

"That's great news my boy. Congratulations on both the capture of Riolu and the win at the Pewter Gym!" Professor Oak complimented the three. As soon as Ralts and Riolu had been checked over by Nurse Joy, Ash called Professor Oak and told him about the past two day's events.

"Thanks. Although you should complement Ralts and Riolu for the Gym battle. I did nothing."

"That's not true." A voice said from behind Ash. "Your strategies were pretty good." He turned around to see Brock and the two people from before standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Ah, Brock. Nice to see you. How have you been?" The Professor asked over the phone.

"Great thank you. I guess Ash is from Pallet Town. Am I correct?"

"Yes! I am quite proud of him. I best be off. Good luck in Cerulean City, Ash. I'll speak to you soon." And with that, the call ended. The green haired boy then stepped forward.

"I never got to introduce myself. My name's Cilan and I'm a pokémon connoisseur."

"And I'm Iris. We are both best friends of Brock." The purple haired girl grinned. "I'm quite impressed. For a kid, you are pretty good with battles."

"The thing is I only started my journey a few days ago… I'm not that good." The three other humans gasped. A new trainer thrashed Brock to pieces. That was new. Ralts pulled a face.

"**You **_**are**_** good Ash. Without you I would have been all talk and no walk during that battle."** She said. Ash smiled at that comment. Brock made a sad sigh. If he didn't have to look after the gym or his siblings then, maybe, he could be able to travel with the kid.

"I know what you want to do Brock. Go ahead." Everyone turned their heads to see a man standing a few steps away from them. Ash recognised the guy as the rock seller. The man took of his hat and beard to reveal that he looked exactly like Brock.

"Dad?" Brock asked with a shocked expression.

"Travel with the kid. Follow your dream, become the world's best Pokémon Breeder. Iris, Cilan. Promise me you'll take care of my son." The two nodded. Ash just grinned to himself. He'd just gained three new friends.

**(T.M.O.A)**

"So, where are we headed?" Iris asked as the group of four plus Ralts walked along the path of Route 3.

"Cerulean City." Ash answered swiftly. "It's the closest place to here that has a Pokémon Gym. Plus I've always wanted to go to Mt. Moon."

"I've heard that Clefairy do a special dance around a certain stone around this time of year." Cilan muttered out loud.

"**The stone's called a Moon stone, Ash. The Clefairy use it to evolve into Clefable." Ralts** added, she seemed quite proud of that fact.

"Oh really?" Ash questioned with a smile.

"**Yes. I should know because they are fairy types as well and all fairies know what other fairies can do. Plus I used your pokedex to find out."** Ash burst into laughter confusing the others.

"What's so funny?" Brock asked curiously.

"Nothing." Ash gave a glare towards Ralts who began whistling. Iris noticed that Ash was constantly hiding his right arm from their view for some reason. She was curious about why. With one swift motion, she grabbed his arm and held it out to view. Iris, Brock and Cilan gasped, they now knew what mark their new friend had. Ash wretched his arm out of Iris' grasp and turned away from the others. They now knew, they knew that he had the mark of Arceus.

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash and Ralts pretended to be asleep that night, he hadn't said a word since earlier. The group had stopped in a clearing to camp for the night. Brock and Cilan had cooked up a delicious meal but the tension over dinner was not to be desired. Afterwards, Ash had gotten into a t-shirt and shorts, which was his makeshift pyjamas, and got into his sleeping bag with Ralts cuddling him. Ralts had been edgy towards the other humans and, once Riolu found out, He'd been growling at them if they went near him, Ralts or Ash. Riolu went back into his poke ball after Ash coaxed him too. The two were now listening into the conversation that the older trainers were having whilst they were sitting at the foldable table that Brock had brought along.

"Can you believe it?" Iris mumbled.

"The mark is all the proof we need. That kind of explains why he was laughing earlier, Ralts probably said something funny." Brock answered sternly.

"No wonder his pokémon are so protective of him. A person with a legendary mark was attacked a few months ago. I can't think what would happen if word of this got out." Cilan added with a nod.

"Ash's life will be in danger. That's what is going happen!" Iris cried out suddenly.

"He doesn't trust us yet. Maybe that's why he's been so quiet since earlier."

"You're right about that." The three turned their heads to see that Ash was sitting up with Ralts in his arms, he was looking at the ground.

"You were listening to us?"

"Can't get to sleep." He replied instantly, avoiding the original question.

"Look. I'm sorry Ash. I didn't know there was a reason on why you covered your mark from us. I… just… sorry." Iris said sadly. Ash looked directly at the teens. He could somehow feel their emotions, they were truly sorry and were guilty of the fact that they made him uncomfortable.

"It's okay, you would have found out sooner or later. Just promise that you won't tell anyone about this." The other three nodded quickly. "Thanks. I'm just sorry I've been a pain to you guys. I'm glad you're travelling with me."

"We promise." Brock spoke on behalf of his best friends as well as himself. "You need to get some sleep though." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Alright, 'night." Ash lay down and was asleep in seconds. The three others just smiled at their new friend, not knowing of what the future would hold for them.

* * *

**Pikacraft: There we go, chapter 4 up and running. Guys, you have to remember that Brock's gym is a level 10-12 gym in the games. Ralts is around level 14 (Thanks to the battle against TR) and Riolu is probably level 16 now. I hope Delia's reaction is okay enough for you... and Professor Oak's line at the end of the conversation. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Moon Dance of Clefairy!

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of The Mark of Arceus. This is the Clefairy/Mt. Moon episode so it is mostly filler. But I have decided to kind of unlock one of Ash's abilities. The end of the chapter will say all. Okay, Review answering time!**

* * *

Reviews:

AnonChan1: Thanks for the confetti! I'm quiet proud of it myself. I knew that Delia being non cannon was a good thing for me to do. It gave me a chance to give her a unique personality that she doesn't have in the anime. Oh, yes. She can go way... way worse then she was with Professor Oak. Say something like that to her on a bad day and... *gulps* you're gonna have a bad time! No, it's not wrong for you to want Delia to threaten them. The group will meet up with her on the St. Anne and well... you'll see. As for the PM thing... I had problems with it and to stop the problems to return, I switched it off. Thanks for the review! P.S. You are awesome!

NRMania: Umm... okay. I didn't say anything about a Banana. Okay, after a while... Krookodile.

KHLegacy: Yeah, I know. Poor Ritchie. But things will only get better for him, I promise! Anyway, yeah they're out of Pewter. Thanks for the Gym thing part of your review... crappy answer, I know. I've read the one shot already. Have you read my review yet?

BannanGodis: I know what you want. Giovanni to start ordering Kidnappings... don't you. You sneaky little cookie monster! Meowth is already suspicious of Ash from this chapter onwards. James will become suspicious next and finally Jessie and then maybe. But this is based off of the first season of the anime (Episode wise)... not any other. I won't forget my other stories. I just can't Think of chapter ideas at the moment! Thanks anyway! Your Cookie craving friend, Pikacraft!

thor94: I get where you're coming from when I've seemed to make Ritchie the cannon first season Ash. I don't know why I did that, I guess it just happened. Yeah, Iris is curious most of the time and is a wild child. That means she doesn't care what she's gonna do but she does it anyway. Basically it's like saying screw the police. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

imnotraven16: Thank you. It's nice of you to say that!

WhiteEagle1985: Here's the next chapter. P.S. Like the username. Eagles are cool animals!

thehuntress101: Yep, Delia took it quite well. She is a secret agent, after all. I never thought of an armband because it would look weird. The mark, any mark for that matter, is located between the wrist and the elbow so yeah. Maybe not, it would draw attention to yourself even more if you had one on. Ash may catch Arceus or another legendary but then again, maybe not. You'll have to just wait and see!

OMNISENSE95: Yeah, well. I never really thought about the hiding of the mark. Since having a mark at the age of ten is a normal thing, nobody really checks other's marks. Unless you're Iris and do it for the fun of it. I'll think about the shirt. But the other ideas just make the fact that there might be a legendary mark and will give more reason to attack. I will take your ideas into mind, thank you.

**(Guest review from chapter 4. Stupid system.)**

Great: Yeah, it takes between 2-3 days for guest reviews to come through. Thanks for the suggestions. The dragon types there so... YES! Anyway. thanks for reviewing and sorry my replies are late.

**(Guest reviews from chapter 3. Hope I've got them all now.)**

Guest N1: he's got Riolu and as for the aura part... you'll see!

Guest N2: Thanks, I did give him Riolu. The aura bit will be shown.

Great: Thanks for the ideas. They look amazing and yes, Ralts is a girl.

Guest N3: I might let him catch a legendary, I don't know yet.

anto: I translated that and thank you. Gyrados hey, maybe not with what I have planned but thanks for the suggestion. I like Gary thinking of Ash as a little brother. I think it's sweet too! I didn't make him travel alone, sorry. I've translated this into Spanish so that you can read this.

Traduje eso y le doy las gracias. Gyarados bueno, tal vez no con lo que he planeado, pero gracias por la sugerencia. Me gusta Gary pensando en Ash como un hermano pequeño. Creo que es dulce también! No hice a viajar solos, lo siento. He traducido esto en español para que pueda leer esto.

**(A review from chapter 2.)**

Aegis Dragon: I might have that OC for the next chapter. Thanks for the review. Here's the template.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Mark:

Abilities:

Bio: (This can be a short paragraph about the character and their back story. Check chapter 1 for the basic settings for main character template bios.)

* * *

**Pikacraft: So that's that. If anyone wants to give me an OC, just post it in the review sections. I'll take all OC's into account. Just use the template. I'll need OC's in the upcoming chapters. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Moon Dance of Clefairy!

The gang were now making their way towards Mt. Moon. Ash had told Riolu about what had happened last night but the said pokémon still didn't completely trust the others. He'd look away from them if they tried or talk or make eye contact with him. Although, Riolu wouldn't refuse a bowl of Brock's pokémon food. Unlike yesterday, there wasn't any tension or awkward silences as the gang made their way to the foot of Mt. Moon.

"So, the meteorite that fell into Mt. Moon those many years ago was a Moon stone?" Cilan asked. Ash nodded.

"Ralts told me that, after looking it up in my pokedex first." He said whilst giving Ralts a look. Ralts gulped.

"**Yeah, so? That thing's useful."** Ash chuckled before telling the others what Ralts said.

"Umm, Ash. Can you understand all pokémon or just your own?" Iris asked out of curiosity, she had said what the others were thinking.

"Well, I understood Riolu before I caught him. I could also understand Sparky and your Geodude Brock. So I guess I can understand all pokémon." Ash didn't mention seeing and understanding Ho-Oh to the group for the sole reason of that he didn't trust them completely yet.

"Sparky? Wasn't that kid's Pikachu from the battle before yours?"

"You mean Ritchie? Yeah, we've met up before. We first met when I fished him out of a lake." Cilan's eyes began sparkling as soon as Ash said the word fished.

"You fished him out of a lake?" Brock questioned in disbelief. Iris began laughing and Cilan giggled slightly.

"Yeah, he was running away from a flock of Spearow. I don't know why though…" A loud yell interrupted Ash.

"**What was that?"** Ralts asked. Ash didn't need to translate for her; everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I dunno but let's find out!"

**(T.M.O.A)**

The gang rushed in the direction of the yell. They stopped running when they reached the entrance to Mt. Moon. In front of the entrance a man was being attacked by a horde of Zubat, everyone's worst nightmare.

"Ralts, use multiple Shadow Balls to get the Zubat away from him!" Ash commanded. Ralts nodded jumping into the air and began firing Shadow Balls at the horde. The Zubat flew off and within seconds the man had got up, rushed over and forgotten the rule about personal space. The man had grabbed both of Ash's hands and began shaking them.

"Thank you ever so much! You saved me! I am eternally in your gratitude! Those Zubat attacked out of nowhere and went for me! Thank you again!" The man said very quickly. It wasn't until Ralts pulled him away from her trainer did he stop.

"We've only known this guy for ten seconds and he's even more annoying than Cilan. That's a record." Iris muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Cilan said with a hurt expression. Iris rolled her eyes and Cilan pouted.

"Excuse me, mister… but who are you?" Brock asked.

"**And what's with you and the fact personal space doesn't exist?"** Ralts muttered cheekily.

"I am Seymour! Seymour the scientist! I study and live here in Mt. Moon." Seymour replied to Brock, he then gave Ralts a confused look. "I wonder what you were saying little one. I guess I'll never know." Ash and Ralts rolled their eyes at that comment.

"So what do you study Seymour?" Cilan asked in curiosity.

"I believe that the Clefairy are somehow related to the moon. They evolve with a Moon Stone and they do the dance at night when the moon is high in the sky." The older members of the gang and Seymour got into an interesting conversation about Clefairy when Ralts tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"**What's that?"** She asked, pointing to a pokémon that was beckoning at them to follow them from a small entrance near the main entrance of the mountain.

"I dunno, but it wants us to follow it." The two nodded at each other and followed the pokémon into the entrance. The others had just finished talking after this had happened.

"That's awesome Seymour; your research has gone a long way since you started. So, Ash. What did you think about that?" Brock said turning to their companion, who had vanished.

"Ash? This isn't funny! Ash?" Iris called out, she was beginning to worry. What if something or someone had kidnapped their friend whilst their backs were turned? Or what if something bad had happened to him?

"HEY! ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cilan shouted. Seymour began thinking out loud.

"I'm sure the Clefairy had something to do with this." The others had confused looks on their faces.

"The Clefairy?" They all asked together. Seymour nodded. He pointed to the ground where the group noticed footprints walking towards a smaller entrance next to the main one, an entrance which was too small in both height and width for any of them to get through. However, it was the perfect size for Ash.

"What on earth would make him go into there? He's such a little kid." Iris groaned. Cilan sighed at her remark.

"Well, he is ten Iris." Iris then nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I think Seymour's right. A Clefairy might have caught his attention and he went after it." Brock muttered loudly. The other teens nodded whilst Seymour grinned proudly and puffed out his chest.

"I know every route in that mountain. We can meet up with your friend in there."

"Right!"

**(T.M.O.A)**

Ash and Ralts had followed the pokémon towards the centre of the mountain. Sitting in the middle of the space they had just entered was a giant rock. It was directly under a hole in the mountain.

"The Moon Stone." Ash whispered. The pokémon, a Clefairy, stepped forward and yelled.

"**HEY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE! WE HAVE TWO GUESTS!"** Ash and Ralts gave each other looks before giggling quietly. Clefairy were known for being shy, cute and polite pokémon. This Clefairy seemed to break the mould, literally. Out of nowhere, Clefairy and a few Clefable appeared with happy faces. They ran over and surrounded the two newcomers. The noise rose dramatically over the span of a few minutes that was until…

"**WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!"** The same Clefairy from before shouted above the noise. It was standing on top of a rock making stand high enough so that all the other Clefairy could see it. With that, the other pink fairy types stopped talking and settled down.

"**That's nice."** Ralts whispered into her trainer's ear sarcastically. Ash giggled a bit before the shouty Clefairy spoke up again.

"**Everyone… today is a special day. For the select few that have been chosen will evolve into Clefable."** A cheer arose from all the pink pokémon. The shouty Clefairy coughed for silence before continuing. **"Yes, yes I know. It's an important event. But this year, it's going to be even more special! Everyone, meet the Chosen."** Loud gasps rose from the pokémon crowd. Ash was just as shocked as they were. How did that Clefairy know that he was the Chosen One? Ralts seemed to be ticked off.

"**Woah, woah, woah. You must have spied on us to find out that information, mister!"** She said defensively. The shouty Clefairy then seemed to go shy and looked uncomfortable. **"I KNEW IT!"** Ralts went to lunge at the Clefairy but was grabbed by her trainer and was stopped. **"HEY! ASH! LET ME GO! LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM!"** Ash rolled his eyes.

"Fighting won't solve anything, Ralts. I'm surprised too but am I screaming my head off? Jeez, I'm gonna have a headache by the end of this if everyone doesn't calm down!" Ralts sighed but nodded, she jumped back onto his shoulder. Another Clefairy stepped forward.

"**You can understand us?"** It asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so." Ash replied with a shrug. After four days of understanding pokémon, it had just become the normal thing for Ash.

"**Cool!"** Before any more Clefairy or Clefable could ask something, a loud laugh could be heard from somewhere in the area.

**(T.M.O.A)**

"Prepare for trouble, the Moon Stone will be ours!"

"Make it trouble, we've planned this for hours!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for an out of this world fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Ralts began growling angrily.

"I know you three. You tried to steal the pokémon from the Viridian Pokémon Center!" Ash said with anger being heard on his voice. As soon as he had said the word steal, the fairy pokémon had taken defensive stands.

"Hey, Jessie. It's that brat from Viridian. What's he doing here?" Ash began growling at being called a brat. How dare they?! Noises alerted everyone towards one of the tunnels leading out of the area. Running out of it was the others and Seymour. Seymour's eyes glinted with joy when he saw all the Clefairy and Clefable.

"I told you! Clefairy was behind this!" He cried out happily. The shouty Clefairy rolled its eyes.

"**Well duh idiot. We live here!"** it said with an aggressive tone. Ash rolled his eyes which earned attention from Meowth. The cat pokémon frowned, could a human actually understand pokémon? Nah, it sounded too crazy. Brock, Cilan and Iris ran over to their friend and checked everything was okay.

"Who are they?" Iris asked, pointing at Trio.

"They're from Team Rocket. They're trying to steal rare, strong and valuable pokémon if I remember correctly." Ash replied.

"You mean to say that you've ran into them already?"

"Unfortunately."

"**Unfortunately." **Both Ash and Ralts said together at the same time. Team Rocket growled.

"How dare you say that Twerp! Go Ekans!"

"Koffing, you help out too!" The two poison pokémon appeared on the ground which caused all the fairy pokémon to run. They were weak to poison and didn't want to run the risk of being hurt.

"Riolu, Kick their butts!"

"Woobat, help Riolu!" Brock called out. Riolu grinned when he was called out. Ash gave Brock a confused expression. "I caught Woobat whilst trying to find you." The younger trainer looked at the ground guiltily before returning attention to the battle.

"Ekans use Bite!"

"Koffing, Smog!"

"Riolu, knock Koffing back with Blaze Kick!"

"Woobat, use Heart Stamp on Koffing!" Riolu and Woobat instantly overpowered the Rocket's poison types. The Clefairy and Clefable then ran forward and began waggling their fingers.

"What da… what are dey doing?" Meowth asked with fear etched over his face.

"That's Metronome! Any move could come out of that!" Cilan shouted out. "Be prepared to duck!" The fairy pokémon began glowing white.

"That's Explosion! Run!" But there wasn't any time. Ash closed his eyes and put his arms up to defend himself. Not knowing that by doing that, he had created a light blue shield around him and the others. Team Rocket weren't so lucky. The explosion caused them to be thrown into the air; they never got to start their plan. What a shame.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They screamed. The older members of the group were wondering why they weren't hurt by the blast. They saw their younger friend surrounded by a blue glow. Riolu's eyes began twinkling.

"**NO WAY! He never told me that he could use aura as well!"** He cried out in awe. Ralts gave him a confused look.

"**Aura?"**

"**Aura is the life force of everything! Arceus gave us all aura so that we could live. Maybe that's why he can use aura. Because he's the Chosen."** Ralts nodded. The shield vanished and Ash opened his eyes.

"How are we alive?" He asked. The other members of the group looked at each other and then at their friend. How could he not know that he created the shield?

**(T.M.O.A)**

The rest of the night was amazing. The gang and Seymour were honorary guests at the celebration. They watched as the chosen Clefairy danced and finished by touching the Moon Stone, which glittered in the moonlight. The Clefairy and Clefable ventured out of Mt. Moon the next morning to say goodbye to their new friends along with Seymour. Before the group left, Seymour wondered something out loud.

"I wonder if the Clefairy are going to take me to the moon." The fairy pokémon, Ralts, Riolu and Ash all looked at each other and answered at the same time.

"No."

"**No." **Everyone except Seymour began laughing. Seymour groaned but joined in with the laughing, seeing the funny side of it. The gang then began leaving, waving to their new friends as they walked away.

"Goodbye everyone! Hopefully I will get to go to the moon before we next meet!" Seymour called after them. They waved back and carried on their way to Cerulean City.

"There's a sign!" Iris exclaimed pointing towards the wooden sign sticking out of the ground near the path. Everyone crowded around it and smiled when it showed them the way to Cerulean.

"Hey wait, there's something else written here." Brock muttered. Cilan pulled out a magnifying glass and read it out loud.

"Gary was here. Good luck lil' bro." Cilan put a hand to his chin in thought. "What could that mean?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"That someone likes defacing signs?" He suggested sarcastically. Ralts burst out laughing. Cilan sighed.

"I remember someone called Gary who challenged my Gym." Brock stated. "He said that his lil' bro would be showing up some time and to be waiting. But I think I left before I could battle him." Iris turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash? Do you know who Gary's _lil' bro _is?" She asked.

"Sure do, he's referring to me." The others gave him surprised looks. "What? He's like a big brother to me. And he proclaimed me as his brother. We aren't actually related."

**"Alright. Let's go!"** Ralts cried out. Ash nodded and they went off on the road to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Pikacraft: There we go. I think that the shouty Clefairy was a much better Character of The Day than Seymour was. I made Seymour less annoying and changed a bit of the plot. I loved the shouty Clefairy by the way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Update on abilities.**

**Ash: Aura, unlocked.**

**Everyone: See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Blue Tears of Cerulean!

**Pikacraft: Yes, I know it's been almost TWO WHOLE MONTHS but Arceus dammit I have managed to finish this chapter! I have already planned out the next few chapters but not written them yet. (The starter catching chaps) Also, I got many OC's from the last chapter and I forgot to mention... I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED ALL OF THE LEGENDARY MARK OWNERS! I'm so sorry if you gave me a Legendary mark OC but I won't be using them. I WILL still need OC's but not until the Pokemon League now and that won't be for a long time... I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, review time!**

* * *

Reviews: (Any OC reviews that don't have content about the chapter won't be featured.)

Aegis Dragon: He won't use aura again until the next chapter. I do have other abilities to introduce as well, you know.

AnonChan1: Well, since then ANOTHER Community have added my story to their ranks! YAY! Thanks, I'm glad you think I have a gift with story. Anyway, I liked writing OOC Delia. She will make an appearance properly on the St. Anne. P.S She won't kill you. I told her to treat you nice and give you cookies and cake from time to time!

WhiteEagle1985: The reason why I brought that rule in was because I wanted to work on the separate pokemon's personalities and that would be hard to do with a million odd pokemon here, there and everywhere. Oh, and thanks. Plus. Shouty Clefairy will make a re-appearance. Trust me. I love that pokemon too much! Cleffa is a Johto region pokemon which makes Clefairy a Johto pokemon to my rules. I think someone will get him.

NRMania: I am NOT Watson. I'm not the Doctor. I can't use the Tardis! ARGH!

KHLegacy: If Tai would be in this story... He'd have a Lucario mark. Well, he is a Aura user. I see you got the Woobat-Zubat change. Thanks.

Great: Thanks. Ash will show the world but not for a while, not until the show stopper I have planned before the Pokemon League. Anyway glad you liked it!

not telling the unknown: FINALLY! Someone who gets my six pokemon only idea. I had the same reasoning as you said in the review. Plus, I want a fully evolved team which each pokemon has a unique personality. Oh, and Ash will meet Arceus in a dream... very soon. He met Ho-Oh and will meet others, don't you worry.

anto: Oh, I have Ash's Kanto pokemon picked. Plus, I hope you enjoy the fight with Misty. And for your second review. Yes, Gary is in this chapter. And I'm glad you liked the Shouty Clefairy. I love him too! umm, about that kiss... Is that for me? Thank you!

pokeman101: Oh, I'm sorry about those chapters, I don't know what's wrong with them. Anyway, glad you like!

FanficCrossoverMaster: Thanks! I would like Gible too... maybe I might go and do that!

Guest 1: Great! I'm glad you do!

Guest 2 + 3: Here's the update, sorry for the long wait.

MagesticMe1598: I will let them all catch a shiny. Well, Ash's Kanto starter (which will be caught soon) will be a Shiny. Also, yes. Ash will only have six pokemon like every law abiding citizen in the pokemon world.

Kalm1234: Okay, In this chap, I've given him a long sleeved t-shirt to cover up the mark. Sorry. I didn't think about that.

avidrader-everafter: Aww, thank you!

thor94: Thanks, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Pikacraft: As I said in the reviews. Another community has listed my story. YEAH! Thanks to everyone out there who has done anything for this story! Here we go!**

* * *

The gang had almost reached Cerulean City, the said place was just in sight. Before going to the city, the group had made a quick pit stop in a small town. Ash vanished for a short amount of time and met with the others looking a bit different. He had bought a black long sleeved top to go under his jacket, a top which covered his mark perfectly. He was wearing that top right at this very moment. Ralts grinned from her place on his shoulder.

"**Let's go and show that Gym who's the boss around here!"** She cried out happily with huge determination. Ash chuckled lightly at his pokémon's comment. The teenagers smiled at the two, it was obvious that the two had a huge bond. They continued on their way, on the road to Cerulean City.

**...**

The four trainers noticed that a group of people were crowding around a building as they made their way towards the gym.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

"We know as much as you do Iris." Brock said with a slight hint of annoyance. Iris rolled her eyes and made her way through the crowd to get a better look. The guys waited for her to come back. They noticed the mass of purple coming towards them and then Iris pushed her way out of the crowd.

"So… what's going on?" Cilan asked.

"Someone stole some stuff from the store." She explained. "A long pipe and a vacuum machine were taken." The others had confused looks on their faces.

"What would someone want with a pipe and a vacuum?" Iris shrugged her shoulders. Ralts suddenly piped up.

"**I don't care! I just wanna cream the Gym Leader!" **Ash translated for the others and they all began laughing.

"After a quick stop in the Pokémon Center, you may have a go at trying to." Ash grinned at his starter, who began jumping in joy.

**...**

"What in the name of…?!" Everyone was looking up at the Cerulean Gym. The thing that caught their eyes was the giant Dewgong that was part of the Gym's sign. The place looked more like it was an aquarium than a Gym.

"Each Gym does have their own unique recipe." Cilan said with a nervous laugh. The gang then heard a voice behind them which made them turn around.

"Well… if it isn't Ashy-boy." Ash's face lit up as he walked over to the voice's owner.

"It's great to see ya, Gary!" The two males met with a hand shake. Gary noticed the three others and grinned.

"So, you are the three that are helping Ash out huh? Thanks, I do worry about him from time to time."

"No problem." Brock replied. "Ash is great to be around." The four then turned back to the Gym. Gary told them he had already 'won' his badge from the Gym because the Gym Leaders were total pushovers and didn't battle well at all. Both Ash and Ralts began growling angrily. As Gym Leaders, it was their job to test trainers on their abilities and a trainer's bond with their pokémon. The group then made their way into the Gym, hoping to get a word with the said leaders that worked there.

**...**

Ash sighed. The three supposed Gym Leaders of Cerulean were getting their asses handed to them on a red hot platter, by their younger sister… Misty. Misty was the true Gym Leader but was going out for the day and had politely asked her sisters to take over the Gym for the short amount of time she was gone. It seemed that her sisters couldn't even take care of a Gym. The three Sensational Sisters, as they liked to call themselves, were more interested in putting on water ballets instead of battling. What made the situation much more worse was the fact that Brock had fallen head over heels for the ladies. It was revealed that Brock fell in love with any pretty or hot woman that he laid his eyes on, much to the group's horror. After Misty knocked some sense into her sisters, she agreed to battle Ash for the Cascade Badge.

**...**

The two battling trainers were each standing on a floating platform in the large pool of the Gym. The referee had stepped forward to deliver the Gym's rules.

"The battle between Misty Froston, the Gym Leader, and Ash Ketchum, the challenger, is about to begin. Each side will use two pokémon each and only the challenger may substitute. The battle is over when one side's pokémon is unable to continue. Ready, now. Battle begin!"

"Misty calls Maril!" The red haired trainer shouted. Ash and Ralts gave each other quizzical looks. Who in the name of Cresselia refers to themselves in third person narration? The two broke the look and Ash pulled out Riolu's Poké ball.

"Riolu, battle stance!" Riolu formed on one of the smaller platforms that littered the pool.

"**AWW HELL YEAH! ANOTHER BATTLE!"** Riolu cheered as loudly as he could. The non-pokémon speaking/understanding humans tipped their heads in confusion whilst the rest just face palmed.

"**Riolu… I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO OWN THIS GYM'S ASS! GOT THAT?!" **Ralts shouted. Riolu rolled his eyes.

"**Yeah, sure, whatever fairy girl." **He said with a bored tone. Ralts growled angrily and grumbled quietly. Ash just sighed. This was usual for his two pokémon. Ralts' attitude changed dramatically in battle which meant, no more misses cute and nice fairy type.

"You get the first move." Misty announced. Ash grinned.

"Thanks, but… you'll regret that. Riolu, Quick Attack!" Riolu dashed towards Maril and instantly hit the water mouse pokémon.

"Maril! Water Gun!" Misty cried out. Maril immediately sent the jet of water towards Riolu, who managed to dodge.

"Riolu! Force Palm!"

"Maril! Bubble beam!" Bubble beam hit the jackal pokémon before he could get the Force Palm in. Riolu landed on a platform with a grimace, that Maril was tough. Ash grinned suddenly, he had a plan.

"Riolu, Blaze Kick!" Everyone, pokémon included, gave him a weird look. "Just do it!" Riolu nodded and powered up Blaze Kick. As he aimed to hit Maril, Ash called out once more. "Use Quick Attack!" Riolu obeyed and went into both moves. Suddenly, he was surrounded by what looked like a Flame Charge and quickly hit Maril, leaving Misty no time to react. The dust from the impact cleared to reveal that Maril was unconscious.

"Maril is unable to battle, Riolu wins!"

**...**

Up in the stands, most of the group had shocked looks on their faces. All except Gary had that look. Gary just smiled.

"I knew you'd come up with something that creative, Ash." He muttered quietly, although the others heard him.

"What do you mean by that?" Iris asked.

"Ash has an unpredictable battle style. He comes up with the most creative ideas during the midst of battling. You'll never know what he'll come up with next." Brock smiled to that remark.

"Just like at my Gym. He totally surprised me by using Quick Attack to get around Geodude to finish up with Force Palm." He said with a faint smile, remembering the battle with happiness. Gary let out a short chuckle.

"Yep, defiantly sounds like something Ash would do."

**...**

Misty recalled Maril and grinned. "I always do like a challenge. Misty now calls Starmie!" She threw a Poké Ball which released a purple starfish pokémon with a red gem attached to it. Riolu smirked to himself; this was going to be easy.

"Alright Riolu, use…"

"Psychic!" Misty quickly shouted from the other side. Starmie swiftly obeyed and Riolu was encased in a blue glow which seemed to hurt him. Starmie's gem glowed as Riolu was flung into the air and thrown into the pool.

"Riolu! Are you okay?" Ash called out in worry. The fighting type resurfaced, gasping for air. Tiredly, Riolu swam towards the nearest platform and tried to clamber back on.

"Starmie, Gyro Ball!" As quick as a flash, Starmie hit into Riolu and sent him flying. Riolu hit the wall and fainted.

"Riolu is unable to battle. Starmie wins!" The referee announced with a hint of pride. Of course they were rooting for Misty. Ash felt guilty, it was his fault that Riolu lost. Riolu did nothing wrong. It was all his fault.

"Thanks, Riolu. Take a long rest." He said quietly. Ralts stared at her trainer and sighed. She didn't like seeing Ash blame himself. She then decided to speak up.

"**It WASN'T your fault. That Starmie just surprised us. But, we'll kick its butt so hard that it will be spinning into next week!"** Ralts grinned with encouragement. Ash just smiled lightly at his starter. She was right, he was surprised of Starmie's strength but Ralts was strong too!

"Thank you." He whispered quietly. He then turned to face the battlefield with a huge grin. "Ralts, it's all up to you!" Ralts jumped forward. She knew what she had to do, finish what Riolu started.

"Starmie! Swift!" Misty commanded.

"Ralts, use Confusion to send them back!"

"What?!" Misty said in disbelief, no one had tried that against her before. Ralts instantly sent the yellow stars back to their sender.

"**Not so easy now, huh?"** Ralts taunted. Starmie growled.

"**Pur-lease. You'll go down like your puppy friend." **Starmie replied with a dangerous tone. Ralts just rolled her eyes.

"Starmie! Water Gun!"

"Ralts, Shadow Ball!" The Shadow Ball collided with the Water Gun in mid-air and cancelled each other out. Starmie then smirked. It had an idea.

"**That was alright I suppose. But, I guess your trainer is too stupid to think of something to beat me with."** Ralts froze. How dare it… HOW DARE IT?! NO ONE mocked Ash when she was around.

"**TAKE THAT BACK!"** She roared.

"**Never."** Starmie replied back confidently. **"Not unless you leave that idiot of a trainer… then I might think about."** Ralts began twitching in anger. She then shouted and was covered in a blue light.

"Ralts is… evolving!"

**...**

The light vanished to reveal a white bipedal Pokémon that appeared to be wearing a tutu. It had green hair that reached down to its shoulders and two red horns that looked like hairpins. It had skinny green legs with pointed feet and thin, white arms that have two fingers. It was a Kirlia.

"Wow, Ra… Kirlia. You evolved." Ash managed to say. Kirlia nodded.

"**No one makes fun of you in front of me and lives."** She said. **"Now, let's kick some sea fish butt!"** Ash nodded back and Starmie gulped. It hadn't intended for this to happen. Kirlia pirouetted once and then made a 'Bring it on!' gesture with her hands. Misty chuckled nervously.

"So, it evolved. Great, but we'll still win!" She then said confidently.

"Tell Kirlia that." Ash grinned. "Kirlia, Shadow Ball!" Kirlia seemed to vanish and reappeared centimetres away from Starmie, hitting it in the face with the super effective move. Starmie flew backwards and landed on its back on a platform. Gary stood up and cheered, glad that the battle was taking a turn in Ash's favour. Iris, Cilan and Brock began cheering with him. The sudden evolution had added extra strength in their support for their younger friend. Not that they knew he wouldn't win, anyway. Misty gulped but shook it off after Starmie got up, although it was struggling.

"Starmie! Gyro Ball!" Misty shouted. Ash knew that Gyro Ball was a steel type move and it would deal major damage to Kirlia if it hit. But, he had a plan.

"Kirlia, let's show them payback for Riolu. Use Confusion and send that Starmie flying!" He said. Kirlia nodded with an evil smirk.

"**Payback's a Darkrai!"** She grinned as she encased the spinning water type in a pink glow and sent it flying back into the back wall of the Cerulean Gym. The dust cleared to show that Starmie was out cold; its gem was now as dull as the night sky without stars. The referee raised a hand in Ash's direction.

"Starmie is unable to battle, so the winner is Kirlia. That means the winner of the Gym Battle is the challenger, Ash!" Kirlia jumped into Ash's arms and the two spun around on their platform in joy and happiness. In the stands, Iris was jumping up and down with glee… making Cilan join in with her. Brock's face lit up with a hug smile whilst Gary just watched his 'little brother'.

"Way to go Ash. I knew you could do it."

**...**

Misty sighed as she recalled Starmie and the two trainers got of their platforms. Misty then pulled out a badge from her jacket pocket.

"Woah. You were great, Ash. When Ralts evolved into Kirlia I was totally shocked. You deserve this." She held out a badge in the shape of a rain drop. "This is the Cascade badge. It shows you have beaten the Cerulean Gym. Congrats!" Ash took the badge from Misty and smiled. Two down, six to go. He placed the Gym badge in the Badge Case he'd pulled out. Kirlia watched this with a grin. It was thanks to her evolving that they'd got the badge. She would always admit, she and Ash made a great team.

**...**

"I gotta get going Ash." Gary said as they stood outside of the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. "I'm heading to Vermillion City. It's got a Gym but I suggest you get training for it. I heard the leader is tough." Ash nodded.

"Thank you Gary." The brunette chuckled.

"No prob, anything to help my little brother out." He turned to face the three older members of the travelling group with a stern face. "You'd better look after him. If I hear one word about Ash and hospital, I swear to Arceus that you will all be six feet under!" The three gulped whilst Ash pouted.

"Gary! I'm not five! I can look after myself! Plus, I have Kirlia and Riolu on my side!" Gary laughed at the response.

"Of course, just toying with ya." He began walking off and turned around. "Bye, see ya around!"

"Bye Gary!" Everyone shouted back. Ash grinned. Today had been great; Kirlia evolved, he won his second badge and he got to see Gary again. Ash felt like nothing could go wrong.

**...**

Meowth watched as Jessie and James got to work on their machine to capture all the pokémon of the Hidden Village, wherever that was. His mind turned back to the twerp with the Ralts. He began thinking, could the kid actually understand pokémon? No! Humans can't understand pokémon unless pokémon learn how to speak human or make gestures and hand symbols. The more Meowth thought about it, the more confused he got.

Just who was that boy?

* * *

**Pikacraft: Hope you all enjoyed that and I'm going to start writing chapters for this more often now. See ya soon!**


End file.
